


Familiar

by creativitygoggles



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Established Relationship, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 12:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativitygoggles/pseuds/creativitygoggles
Summary: Peter is bored of feeling like a trophy husband at Oscorp events, Harry is tired of having Oscorp events that keep him from his husband.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Benjamin Parker, Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Parksborn - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 175





	Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic I wrote to procrastinate. Enjoy!

The party was getting old fast. Harry has invited a bunch of his stuffy business associates from Oscorp over to the apartment for a few drinks and a bit of boring conversation.

Peter sipped his mocktail In awkward silence as Harry talked with some old men about stocks and approval ratings.

He remembered how he glorified this place as a kid, not knowing the evil that dwelled within. Even though it was mostly gone these corporate events still made him uncomfortable, he felt out of place, he wasn’t exactly trophy husband material.

Peter slipped into the kitchen. Hoping to have at least a few minutes to himself. He took a deep breath but as soon as he exhaled he heard a voice from behind him.

"Good sir, I believe I've met you before."

Pete turned around to see his very own husband walking toward him. He was smiling wide, obviously teasing. The CEO got close putting his arms around Peter’s waist

"Harry we've known each other since kindergarten." He said, giggling.

"No, I don't think that's it..." Harry said not breaking character or eye contact. "I feel like I've seen you in a formal setting, I could be mistaken but I can't imagine forgetting someone so handsome..."

"Maybe it was our wedding? We are married."

"Yes! That's it! You're Peter Parker! My best friend and loving husband!"

"And you're a nerd."

"A nerd who you married."

"And I don't regret it for a second." Peter said fondly, putting his hands to Harry’s face and pulling him into a soft kiss.

“How about you and I get out of here?” Harry whispered as the kiss broke, still pressing his forehead against Pete’s.

“What about your colleagues?”

“We’re the only ones here that don’t drink. These men are beyond hammered, so long as we’re not, yanno, too loud, they won’t notice a thing.”

“If you’re sure…”

“Believe me, I am.”

“Alright then, stranger, let’s go.”

They walked out of the kitchen hand in hand, all the way down the hall to their bedroom.

Peter stopped Harry at the door and looked at him with a smirk.

“You know Harry, it seems unlike you to leave a party to sleep with someone you just met.”

Harry laughed a little and ran his fingers through his jet black hair. “Believe me it is,” he said before looking up at his husband. “But there’s something different about you, I feel like I’ve known you a lifetime.”


End file.
